


Sanctus

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good versus Evil, Halloween, References to Paradise Lost, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan would do anything to have Vera, so she invites her over for dinner.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceansinmychest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/gifts).



> Happy Birthday oceansinmychest! You're such a great friend, and I'm glad we've gotten to know each other and been able to collab together on fics. I hope you had an awesome day and that this fic pays a little homage to your love of Paradise Lost. Enjoy! :)

Vera was nervous, and she didn’t exactly know why. The Governor had invited Vera over tonight. She was surprised that she wanted to do more than discuss work. She shouldn’t be nervous about visiting her at home. After all, it wasn’t the first time they’d spend time together outside of work. It was, however, the first time that Joan had invited her over for dinner and to watch a film. 

She bit her lip, trying to imagine what it would be like to spend more private time with Joan. It oddly reminded her of a date, but she didn’t think someone like Joan would be interested in her. It was silly to think such thoughts. Yet, Joan’s mischievous smile gave Vera a little bit of a thrill.

It was October, and while it was usually much warmer weather around this time, there was a chill in the air. Vera shivered slightly as she pulled on a sweater, staring at the falling leaves near her home.

She soon found herself in front of Joan’s door, hesitating before she knocked. Shaking her head, she knocked three times. The door slowly opened, and Joan was wearing form fitting jeans, and a black top that showed the hint of her cleavage. Vera couldn’t help but stare at her breasts for a few seconds before she looked up, blushing furiously. Joan smirked and arched her brow.

“Hello, Vera. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I’ve prepared steak and vegetables for us. I do hope you brought your appetite,” she said as she walked into the kitchen. Vera stared at her shapely figure, noticing how her hair fell softly around her shoulders. It gave her a softer and less severe look than when she was at Wentworth. Vera did enjoy the uniform and bun though, and Joan smiled at her in a way that made her wonder if she read her mind as she poured her a glass of wine. 

“You’re not used to seeing me outside of my uniform. We should go out more and enjoy ourselves. Let your hair out of that ponytail and relax, Vera.”

She slowly reached up and let her hair down around her shoulders, a little confused why it mattered to Joan. Dinner was fairly quiet, other than speaking about what was going on at the prison. Joan took a sip of her wine, and stared at Vera.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

She was surprised by the question, and furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes, of course I am. Are you?”

“Yes, I am immensely. But sometimes I think you’re afraid I’m going to bite you, Vera. Am I really that intimidating?” She asked curiously.

Vera paused, taking a long sip of her wine. “Do you want me to be honest?”

Joan leaned forward a little, her voice almost a whisper. “Always.”

“I’m drawn to you for some reason, more than just wanting to be mentored by you. But despite that, I do find you intimidating. I wish I could be more like you at work.”

Joan appeared thoughtful as she drank a little more wine. “I admit that I enjoy making others feel uncomfortable, and even now seeing you squirm a little in your chair makes this far more interesting.”

Vera wasn’t sure what to make of that statement, and was about to speak before Joan slid her foot over her calf. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Vera breathed, looking down as she felt Joan continue to slide her foot slowly along her ankle and calf muscles.

“No, it doesn’t,” she said quietly, looking up at her.

Joan smiled. “Why don’t we go into the living room?”

Vera followed her, watching as Joan kneeled down and put some wooden logs into her fireplace. “I always enjoy a nice fire when it’s a little chilly outside.”

Joan sat down on the floor, turning towards Vera. “Does that feel warm enough for you?”

Vera thought Joan looked soft near the fire, the flames casting soft golden shadows on her skin. “Yes, it does. Thank you.”

Joan looked at the time. “It might be a little late to watch the film now. We can watch _The Exorcist_ at another time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I took too long at dinner. I’m always a slow eater.”

Joan smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with savoring your meal.” 

Vera’s breath caught as Joan slowly crawled over to sit next to her. “Isn’t it more comfortable if we sat on the sofa?”

The taller woman tilted her head. “I suppose it would be, but I’m perfectly comfortable where we are. Since it’s too late to watch the film, I have a better idea. Have you ever read _Paradise Lost_?”

Vera shook her head. “No, I’ve heard of it but I don’t know much about it.”

Joan moved over to stoke the fire again, slowly crawling back over to Vera. “It’s about the rebellion of Satan and the fallen angels against God. You see, Lucifer didn’t like that the Son of God was taking place as God’s right hand…”

And so Joan began the tale of Satan’s rebellion and the temptation and downfall of God’s creation: mankind. How the spiritual war lasted three days, and once lost, Satan was cast out of Heaven along with the other fallen angels. Joan spoke quietly, staring into Vera’s eyes as she spoke to her, and every so often brushing her hand and leg.

She told her how Satan was often a misunderstood and tragic figure. One who only wanted the greater good for himself and his fellow angels, to not feel that they were beneath God and his Son. 

“Satan believed that God was a hypocrite and was angry over their servitude. Once the most beautiful angel, he was also the most arrogant and that was also part of the Morning Star’s downfall.”

“But the Devil wants to corrupt people. He wants them to sin. That’s what I’ve always been taught in church,” Vera said, feeling a little confused by this story as Joan told a slightly different take on the angelic war.

Joan nodded, sliding her foot across Vera’s ankle and leaning down close. “Of course he wants others to sin. It’s so he can get his revenge against God by corrupting the very creation he was always jealous of. Lucifer didn’t want to believe that he was under God anymore. He didn’t want to acknowledge that God was the higher authority. He later said, ‘Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.’ He felt lost and forgotten by God. Pushed aside as lesser beings in comparison to the Son, and Adam and Eve. But in the end, nothing he did gained the respect or power he thought he could achieve.”

“He was evil,” Vera concluded.

Joan’s lips twitched with a mix of amusement and irritation. “Sometimes evil actions have to be done to make a stand. I’m not so sure that Satan is meant to be evil, other than his justification for his actions for being angry with God. I suppose that would make anyone feel betrayed,” she said, her lips close to Vera’s ear.

Her breath was hot, tickling slightly. “I do many things for the greater good, and sometimes that means making the difficult choices. It’s why loyalty is very important to me.”

“I’m not sure I could do that if I were in your position,” Vera said quietly, shivering as she felt the warmth of Joan’s hand on her thigh. 

“But you did with your mother. Never feel guilty for doing what’s right. Not everyone will understand your reasons. It’s why people like you and I have to stick together,” she said quietly, and Vera closed her eyes when Joan’s lips brushed along her neck.

Vera felt Joan move behind her, her hand moving around to rest on her waist. Vera slowly moved back between her legs and tilted her head against her shoulder.

Joan continued to skim her throat with her mouth, pressing more firmly now as she placed an open mouth kiss to her neck. Vera breathed, placing her hands on her thighs as Joan spread her legs. 

“I know you’ve been wanting more between us,” Joan said, her hand slowly tracing along her collarbones and breasts down to her stomach. Her warm and soft hand moved under her sweater, making her gasp and shiver at the touch. Joan gently scratched her belly, teasing her as she nipped her neck.

“Are you sure we should be doing this? It won’t affect my career?” Vera asked, moaning softly when Joan unzipped her pants and slid her hand inside her underwear.

“Let me corrupt you, Vera Bennett,” she whispered, her fingers sliding up and down her cunt.

“Corrupt me?” Vera pants, lifting her hips into the touch.

“I’ve molded you, shaped you into my image. I will give you anything your heart desires, anything you want in this life,” she said as she circled her clit.

Vera moaned and Joan placed her hand around her neck, kissing her deeply. Her tongue rolled over hers, biting her lips and sucking them into her mouth. “Pledge your loyalty to me,” Joan said, slithering her hand down again as she cupped Vera between her legs.

“I’ll do anything… anything,” Vera said breathlessly, moaning when Joan thrust her fingers inside. She stroked her fingers, exploring her wet folds and held her close. 

“Anything for me?” Joan said, rolling Vera onto her back and spreading her legs. Joan circled her clit again, kissing Vera hard as she pressed her body against hers. 

Vera gasped, opening her legs wider to let Joan in, biting her lip when those long fingers thrust inside her again. Joan moaned deeply and kissed Vera again, placing her hand on her throat.

Joan squeezed gently, feeling the pulse point under her palm. She looked down at Vera, and the younger woman watched as Joan lowered her hand to her cunt and began stroking her clit. She moaned, lowering her hand to do the same. She wanted Joan to touch her again, but she couldn’t help but be very turned on by Joan touching herself. Joan teased herself, sliding and dipping her fingers inside her wet cunt. Vera moaned, entranced by the vision of her fucking herself and rubbed her clit faster. Joan’s breasts swayed above her, and she reached up to take her breast into her mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. Joan hissed, and held her head against her breast, feverishly rubbing her clit. 

After a moment she gripped Vera by the hair, staring down at her with dark, harsh eyes. “Onto your back, and keep rubbing your wet pussy for me. You need to be ready.”

Vera moved back onto the floor, feeling the rough carpet against her ass, lowering her hand again to touch herself. She stroked her clit, teasing as she dipped her fingers inside. Joan’s nostrils flared as she smiled sensually. She leaned down and kissed Vera again, this time removing Vera’s pants and tossing them aside. 

Joan removed Vera’s hand, lowering it to her side. Vera sighed as she placed soft open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs, stroking her hips before she placed her mouth on her cunt and sucked gently. Vera shivered, reaching down to stroke Joan’s hair. It didn’t take long before she was lifting her hips and writhing underneath her, panting as Joan firmly held her hips. The combination of Joan sucking her clit, and the soft licks of her tongue was enough to make her come completely undone. Joan thrust her fingers inside her again and Vera gasped, looking down as Joan stared up at her hungrily. 

“You said you’d do anything for me. Come for me again, Vera,” she growled, thrusting inside her harder as she licked her clit. 

Vera whimpered, rocking her hips faster. “That's it. Give in to me,” Joan said, curling her fingers inside. Vera couldn’t take it anymore, arching her back as she squeezed her fingers, her entire body tensing in another orgasm. 

Soft hands caressed her body, the nails scratching gently as Joan left several kisses across her body. Joan stroked her cheek, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

“My Vera,” she whispered. Vera smiled weakly, feeling like she couldn’t move and Joan lifted her off the floor, placing her onto her lap.

“That was… incredible,” Vera said softly.

Joan stroked her hair, continuing to hold her close, kissing her forehead. “Please stay here tonight. I have more planned for us but I want you to be completely rested.” 

Vera nodded and sighed softly, her body growing heavy in Joan’s arms as she fell asleep.

Joan caressed her body, loving the feeling of Vera’s bare ass on her thighs. Vera had been everything she hoped for tonight. She’d do anything for her, and Joan knew then that she owned Vera.

Joan had a plan for Vera’s fall from grace, and she knew it was only a matter of time before her influence took hold. She was so lovely and so pure... but there was something in Vera that Joan needed to conquer.

Long ago, she was once called the Morning Star, and later called the Serpent of Old. The Adversary could take many forms. An angel of light, a serpent, a demon, and the Governor of a prison. No one would suspect her, for everyone thought the Devil was a male figure. 

Her eyes turned completely black as she watched over Vera, caressing her body and kissing her neck. She had great things planned for the smaller woman in her arms. She couldn't wait to tell her followers in Pandemonium. She smiled wickedly, staring into the fire as she held Vera against her.

“ _Pertinent es ad me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that Ocelot and anyone else who read this fic! :D
> 
> Note: "Pertinent es ad me" means "you belong to me."


End file.
